Till Kingdom Come
by My Kingdom
Summary: Harry Potter is Ginny's new worst nightmare.He's taken to abusing her, and when Ginny can no longer find the strength to refuse him she finds some one who can.Or rather two some ones.And with their love comes a power no one expected. DracoGinnyBlaise
1. Chapter 1

A/N: at bottom

Pairings: Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny

Summary: Ginny wants a perfect world, a fairy tale to live in. But Ginny's world is dark and filled with a pain that no one believed. Ginny wants a knight in shining armor, or a friend to depend on. But Ginny has no one to cry with, and her one savior has taken on a different role. But some one has decided that, what Ginny wants, she'll get. And she's about to live a dream.

Rating: R for a reason. Intended rape and sexual activity.

Till Kingdom Come

"Harry! Stop it!"

"Come on! Stop fighting this!"

"NO! I will not allow this!"

Ginny Weasley found her back against a cold stone wall, two sides open: left and right.

"Ginny! There's nothing left to lose!" Harry Potter was stalking towards her, pushing her towards that wall, and now she found herself trying to push farther into it, wishing she were a ghost so she could go through it.

But it was solid and held firm against her back.

"Harry! Give it up! I won't!" Her voice wasn't as steady, and she knew in another couple of minutes it would turn pleading. He was still coming towards her; he was almost there.

"Ginny, it will be okay! You'll see!" Harry reached his arms out to touch her and Ginny flinched farther back, shrugging her shoulders to make herself smaller, the way she felt.

"No! Harry. . . please no." Ginny could feel her eyes start to tear and her vision swam, but she could see him in front of her, and all of a sudden his arms were on her.

She was pinned by his arms, holding her wrists above her head, his torso flush with hers, holding her tight against the wall. Holding her tight against her will.

She wanted to scream **no** and call out, she wanted to free her arms and hit him, but suddenly she couldn't do any of that.

All she could do was close her eyes as her body sagged against his in defeat. Harry's breath was on her ear and he was whispering to her, " Just let me Ginny. I'll make it all better."

Ginny whimpered pitifully as his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, his fingers touching her skin, causing her to shiver. Her wrists had been transferred to his other hand, but she was too scared to try and break free. She hadn't even noticed.

"Good Ginny, just relax." He was rubbing against her now, moving his hips against hers, and the tears slipped out from underneath her long lashes. Ginny let out a sob as his hand neared her breast.

'_God, j-just leave me alone!'_ Ginny started shaking uncontrollably and a buzzing blocked out all the sound in her ears. She couldn't see, or think, or hear, but she didn't even care.

She was finely attuned to Harry's breath on her neck, his fingers on her bra, his hips on her hips. She could feel each and every move he was making, but she couldn't do a single thing.

'_Just make him go away!_'

Her breathing was ragged and she hadn't stopped her shaking, it had moved to cover her entire body, and she could feel Harry vibrating from her pulse.

She could feel Harry's breath start to quicken as he searched for her bra clasp, but she didn't want to feel anything of Harry's anymore!

Especially not his ever noticeable arousal!

'_Just let me go! Leave me alone!'_

Her tears were leaving salty trails all the way down her neck, into the collar of her uniform, but they didn't cease to fall. Ginny began to sob harder as Harry found the clasp on her bra and leaned forward to claim her neck.

He twisted her arms painfully to the side as he angled her to his liking, sucking her skin harshly. Ginny gave out the tiniest cry at his abuse, but didn't move herself.

Her ability of movement had left her the moment he had reached the wall, and she doubted she would be getting it back.

"God! Ginny!" Harry pulled his mouth away to moan her name in abandon in the empty hallway, letting it reverberate off the walls before he resumed his practice.

'_No! Get off. . . please. . . just leave.'_

Ginny couldn't think straight through her sobs, and the pain of his mouth on her neck was distracting.

' _I never meant to hurt anybody! Just let me go!'_

'As you wish My Rose'

Blaise Zabini wandered the halls on his nightly Prefect patrol. Not a soul was in sight, as was usual on his patrols. He usually sped through his patrols to get home faster, knowing his bed had a warm body waiting for him in it. He hadn't been sleeping well lately though. His dreams had made him restless, and he could tell it was putting a strain on his personal life. There were so many things he needed to figure out, and he knew that somehow, tonight he needed to be by himself and away from his room before the tension became too much. So he continued searching for couples or mischief makers that sometimes roamed the halls on missions of their own.

Blaise had been out for at least two hours though, and even he could admit that it was time to go back. He never could stay away too long, the pull to be near his partner was entirely too strong to allow them much time apart. He was about to start back the way he had come, passing his last hall without checking, but he heard a noise.

He heard a name.

"God! Ginny!"

"What the hell?" Blaise murmured, starting briskly towards the voice that was crying out.

He stopped dead in his tracks, about to turn the corner and reach them, when he heard a whimper.

A pitiful whimper. A beautiful sound, so lost, scared, hurt. His eyes widened fractionally and he sucked in a breath- catching himself as he went hard.

'_Merlin! What the fuck?'_

Blaise rushed around the corner and grabbed a handful of a cloak and pulled back, hard.

He whirled around to catch the assailant off guard with a fist to the head, but stopped when he caught sight of Potter.

Harry Potter.

Surprise was the first emotion to come, and next was unadulterated rage. He couldn't explain it, and he couldn't control it, but Blaise knew immediately that he was livid. Potter of all people would be the last person he expected to find forcing himself on someone. Blaise heard the whimper again, and suddenly, it wasn't about Potter at all, it was about that girl.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Blaise yelled. His voice echoed through the hall, carrying to the next one, but Blaise didn't notice.

Harry's eyes were unfocused, his lips red, his face flushed. Blaise could tell exactly what he had been doing. But that wasn't the point.

Blaise's eyes flicked a shade darker as he stalked towards Harry.

Harry didn't seem to notice, only licked his lips and gave a devilish smirk, staring behind Blaise.

Blaise didn't even bother to look back as he reached Harry and shoved him roughly into the opposite wall.

"Potter!" He spit out dangerously. "Fucking around is against school rules!"

Harry turned to Blaise as his head slammed into the wall with a sickening _crack!_ He stared at him dazedly and didn't even catch his next words.

"50 points from Gryffindor!"

Then Harry saw black.

Blaise didn't even flinch as his fist connected with Harry's skull. He wiped the blood off nonchalantly on his robes, not thinking of the simple cleansing charm he could have done.

Filth was far from his mind.

Blaise turned around, wanting to comfort the victim. He took one step forward and the girl collapsed on the ground.

He rushed forwards and dropped to his knees beside her, lifting her into his lap carefully, mindful of anything that might cause her pain.

She whimpered softly, and, suddenly, Blaise's thoughts stopped.

His mind went blank at the sound of the pathetic noise. His breathing picked up a notch and he could hear his blood pounding through his veins, suddenly remembering his earlier reaction to that very same noise.

She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing, but Blaise could only hear the whimper and his hands immediately went to her chin, lifting her face to his level.

Her face was pure porcelain. It was lovely: high cheekbones covered with freckles, a straight nose fit to her face, long beautiful lashes that covered who knew what colored eyes.

But he couldn't help his gasp of pain as he saw her tears. She was shaking her head and her mouth was opened slightly as she sobbed a mantra in her head. He couldn't hear the words, and he knew he didn't need to.

Blaise pulled her towards his chest and brought his mouth close to her ear. He didn't know where the words were coming from, but they slipped out so easily that he didn't think twice.

"Shh. No, no angel, do not shed your tears. No more tonight my sweet. I'm here, you're safe."

Blaise put one hand into her hair to thread through her locks in a soothing motion when he noticed.

They were red.

Her hair was red.

Weasley?

It had to be. That was the only person with that hair color.

"Shh. Ginevra," Blaise whispered to her, letting his hand fall into her hair, while the other held her waist.

Ginny was struggling. Someone was holding onto her, their breath in her ear.

Even so close to her, she couldn't make out the words. She couldn't think coherent thoughts.

She knew Harry wasn't holding her anymore because her bra wasn't coming off, and no lips were on her neck.

No, she was sitting in a lap, being held against a chest. But it was a male chest, and that's why she struggled.

'No! Can't I just be left alone! NO!'

Ginny didn't want to be held! She wanted to be in her dorm, safe with a staircase between her and Harry Potter and any other creature of the male species.

She wanted all offending pairs of hands, arms, lips, and all other body parts away from her.

Ginny Weasley wanted a restraining order!

But she didn't have one, and apparently, people were bent on touching her this evening.

Ginny felt violated in a way she didn't know had been possible.

She had no idea who was holding her so close to them, but she didn't want to be close to them. It wasn't their right to touch her! No one had that right!

Ginny let more tears fall from her eyes, realizing for the first time that they hadn't ever stopped.

She let out a whimper of distress as the person holding her began to thread their hands through her hair.

Ginny wanted to yell out No! again, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

So she sobbed more and let out pathetic attempts at struggling, but her willpower had left her long ago, and that hand felt so good.

She didn't understand those whispered words, but the voice was perfectly smooth, like satin, and it rolled down her, warming her rattled nerves.

She knew she shouldn't have, she really did.

But before Ginevra Weasley knew it, she was fast asleep atop a stranger.

End Chapter

**A/N Hello everybody! This is my first story, so PLEASE tell me what you think and REVIEW!**

**Anywho though:**

**1. I don't know which pairings I'm going to chose, Draco/Ginny or Blaise/Ginny, so if you'd like to ****vote****, I really would like to know which you choose.**

**The plot will come out more in the next couple of chapters, slowly maybe, but it will be seen.**

**I don't really know how far I'm going to take some of the scenes graphically, depending on my readers I guess.**

**Preview for Next Time:**

***We meet DRACO! YAY!**

*** Ginevra wakes up**

***Harry is found (maybe. . . should we just leave him there? *evil grin* )**

Okay, that's all for now. I'd really like to know what you think, so review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: at bottom

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny

**Summary:** Ginny wants a perfect world, a fairy tale to live in. But Ginny's world is dark and filled with a pain that no one would ever believe. Ginny wants a knight in shining armor, or a friend to depend on. But Ginny has no one to cry with, and her one savior has taken on a different role. But some one has decided that, what Ginny wants, she'll get. And she's about to live a dream.

**Rating: R** for a reason

Till Kingdom Come

Blaise looked down at Ginevra when he noticed her breathing even out.

'_She's asleep?!'_

Blaise almost smiled. _'Imagine that, a Gryffindor atop a Slytherin, willingly.'_

Blaise's half smile faded.

No, it wasn't willingly, though it wasn't by force either. He just happened to come along at the right time.And what a right time it had been.

'_Where would you be, little one, had I not come to your rescue?'_

Blaise glanced at Harry and sneered. How dare he.

Blaise looked down at the sleeping girl lying across his lap. Her arms had come up to encircle his neck, her head rested on his chest, and his hand was still lost in her silky hair.

Blaise cast a sidelong look to Potter, making sure he was still out cold, before hoisting himself up with Ginevra in his arms.

Like hell he was going to stay in this place. If she woke up here she would only hold more bad memories. The only place he knew to go was to his dorm.

But Draco—

Ginny mumbled something in her sleep, turning slightly into his chest, nuzzling her neck against it. Blaise gasped lightly and stood completely still, not trusting himself to move, knowing his knees might give out. Her mouth was so close to his skin and he could feel her breath upon his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure, trying to picture her lips against his as her breathing picked up.

His heart started beating faster and he was sure that she could feel it and hear it in her position.

But her arms just slipped off his shoulders from his neck and came to rest in front of her, grasping his robes instead. Blaise opened his eyes and looked down at her as she grabbed them tighter.

He took a few shaky breaths before taking a step in the direction that he had come from, heading for the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was. He had plenty of time to clear his thoughts before he got there.

Blaise knew that it was quite early in the morning and he would be the last Prefect out on patrol, having taken longer then expected, so he didn't expect to have any difficulties getting to his portrait.

He was right, so when he got there he spoke the password softly, so as not to wake Ginny, and walked quickly towards the dorm that he shared with Draco.

"Blaise?"

Draco raised his head from his pillow slightly to look out the curtains of their large bed. There was only the one in the whole room, but it was big enough for at least six people, not that they'd ever tried to fit that many on it.

'_Shit,_' Blaise thought. _'I forgot to tell him I was leaving.'_

"I'm here Draco," Blaise set Ginevra down onto the side of the bed that was opposite of Draco's and made her comfortable, and then he slowly crawled toward him.

"Where'd you go? I was cold." Draco looked blearily in the direction of Blaise, he was still half-asleep, but he had been worried when he had woken up to find him gone.

"I had my prefect rounds, remember?" Blaise settled down beside Draco, putting one arm around him and laying his head on the other boy's chest. He decided not to tell him about Ginevra yet; he hadn't noticed, and she would certainly freak out when she found out where she was.

Draco sighed softly, rolling onto his side so he could face Blaise and nestle his head into his hair.

"Leave a note next time," Draco said softly, coming to his senses a bit more now that Blaise was beside him. He _was_ a little hard to ignore, not that Draco would ever think about ignoring him.

"I will." Blaise said lightly, running his hand along Draco's side. The feeling of his skin against Blaise's fingertips was electric and Blaise let out a soft moan, burrowing his head into Draco's chest, letting his hair tickle him softly.

"Mm," Draco murmured quietly, enjoying the feeling of skin to skin contact and the way Blaise's hair felt against him.

He leaned down to find Blaise's neck and began to nibble it slightly, each bite followed by a short flick of his tongue, soothing the skin, and suddenly Blaise forgot all about Ginevra.

Blaise shivered involuntarily and put his head back slightly to meet Draco's lips before they could continue their journey downwards.

Draco's hands came down to Blaise's hips, while his lips pushed forwards, pulling at Blaise's.

Blaise sat up slightly and leaned forward against Draco, moving his lips against his and flicking his tongue out quickly before pulling it back in.

Draco growled at his teasing and pushed him down all the way so that he was on top of him, one hand moving to support himself against the bed as his lips began to attack Blaise's sharper.

Draco's teeth pulled harshly on Blaise's lips, making him gasp. As soon as he did, Draco's tongue was in his mouth, plundering, searching every crevice within his hot mouth.

Blaise's hands moved up to grab the hair at the nape of Draco's neck and pulled sharply, causing Draco to gasp in pain and pleasure and throw his head back while Blaise attacked his chest, clawing and licking.

Draco moaned in abandon, opening his eyes to watch his lover as he worked on him, but his eyes were met with another pair of cerulean orbs and a sharp gasp of surprise.

Ginny Weasley groaned softly as she was deposited on a soft surface, really cushy in fact.

She didn't especially want to open her eyes, and she felt really comfortable exactly where she was, but then she started to hear voices.

She couldn't make out a single thing that either of the voices was saying, but she had deduced that there were only two of them.

Which was good, because if she had just been captured like she was beginning to believe she had been, then there was at least a slight chance that she could make it out of here.

She slowly ran her hands along her robes, searching for her wand warily, aware of the fact that if she couldn't find it she was relatively doomed.

So when she finally accepted the fact that, somewhere along the line tonight, she had lost it, she decided it was ok to play dead.

But then she heard something else—panting. And it wasn't the 'I just ran a mile race' panting, it was the 'oh god I want you so bad take me' panting.

. . . not that Ginny knew what that was like.

The only reason she knew that sound was because of a boy named Harry Potter.

Ginny cringed slightly, holding back her whimper of pain at the memories that one name held. She would not cry over him. Not anymore.

She had adored him for so long that she couldn't begin to believe how fast her feelings had turned into fear. But they had, and that name had buried itself so deep inside her that just the thought of it brought out an unreleased pain, an unreleased power. Because that name did have power—power over her. And she hated it.

She vaguely recalled something happening tonight, something that made her want to shiver—yet she found in herself a quaint sense of relief as well.

She couldn't quite place it though. Where was it coming from?

'_Think—what happened?'_

'. . ._Oh, god. . .'_ Ginny shivered unwillingly. The memories came flashing back. Her up against the wall, pinned. His hips rolling into hers. His hands on her. Touching her. Tainting her.

Ginny gagged slightly, feeling the bile rise up her throat, but she swallowed it thickly.

How could he have done that to her? How could he keep doing it to her. He had tainted her. Ruined her for anyone else. No one would ever want her now.

Not that Ginny actually had any faith in him anymore. This had been going on for so long, but, sometimes, it was just so hard to believe. He had changed so much in such a little time. It had only started a few months before. But it seemed like eternity to Ginny as she remembered every detail of his harassing perfectly.

But then, who were the two voices near her? Neither was Harry, though she knew them to be male.

And if it wasn't Harry, it meant she had been rescued. She felt the relief rush through her again. She was safe, at least for one night, unless her captors meant to do her harm. . . yet they seemed pretty preoccupied with each other at the moment.

But by who was she rescued, and why? Nobody knew about her and Harry, or what he did to her. Not even her brother, his best friend.

So where was she, and who was she with?

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, her long lashes still damp with tears. She sat up quietly and turned her head to the side slowly, not wanting to test out any hurt parts of her body.

What Ginny saw made her gasp.

Draco froze immediately, his eyes widening sharply.

Blaise felt his body going rigid against his mouth and pulled back to look up at Draco's face.

His eyes were widened and round and he was staring behind him.

'_Oh. . ._'

Blaise sucked in a breath and turned to look at Ginevra.

She was awake and watching, looking at them with the same expression of surprise on her face as Draco had on his.

Blaise smirked slowly, his lips twitching up and his eyes plainly showing his amusement. She was adorable with that confused expression on her face. He didn't know what made him do it, but he found his smirk changing to a smile.

But Ginevra wasn't looking at him; she was looking at Draco.

Her hand had come up to her chest, clasping the place where her heart was; the other was twisted into the bed sheets viciously.

"Angel, you're going to rip the sheets if you don't let go." Blaise said softly, his smirk widening as her eyes, still wide, turned to him, her expression not changing. The 'angel' part had slipped out, but Blaise found himself liking the sound of it.

Draco turned his face to look at Blaise too, his eyes going wider before they narrowed sharply.

"What did you call her?" Draco demanded fiercely, grabbing Blaise's chin harshly and turning his head sharply to look at him. '_Ah, I had forgotten how possessive he is.'_ Blaise smiled lovingly.

Blaise lifted his head and kissed Draco's cheek softly.

"Angel, _our_ angel." Blaise looked into Draco's eyes, establishing a connection immediately. He knew Draco would understand. Just between that glance Draco was assured of his love for him and he knew the reason why Ginevra was with them.

Draco let go of Blaise's chin but bent down to kiss him passionately once more, apologizing with his tongue, before turning to Ginevra. Blaise didn't mind at all.

She just sat there watching them both, her eyes on Blaise as he spoke with Draco.

"Angel. . ." Draco said softly, trying it out, letting it roll off his tongue.

Ginevra turned her head sharply to look at Draco, who was staring at her intently. Their words finally seemed to click in her head.

'_No. . . nobody's. . .'_

She felt a weird sense of déjà vu as she felt Draco's eyes on her. His expression was nothing like Harry's when he called her name, but his tone suggested possession, and no one possessed her!

"Angel," Draco said again, not as softly as before, but softly none the less.

Ginevra began to whimper, shaking her head no and clenching her eyes shut tightly. Blaise's eyes widened.

'_NO! I'm nobody's! I do NOT belong to anybody!'_

Harry's words of abuse rushed through her mind.

'You're mine Ginny! MINE! Don't EVER pull away from me! Every part of you belongs to me!'

Ginevra wanted to resist it, but she knew she couldn't. She could only sit there and whimper. That's all she could ever do. She unleashed her voice and let it sing it's sorrows for her. She could never resist; she was far too weak.

Blaise's heart picked up at the sound of her whimper. There it was again, that undeniable connection he felt with this girl. That sound tore at his insides, telling his mind to _protect_ her. He chanced a glance over at Draco and saw his face twisted into confusion. The sound obviously had an effect on him as well. Draco was the first to move, always the leader, and he crawled over to Ginevra's side of the bed. He didn't hesitate as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder from behind, and forcibly pulled her onto his lap.

Blaise moved immediately to Ginny's front, almost straddling Draco's lap in an attempt to close the distance between the three of them. Draco's eyes were telling him to touch her, to hold her—they were telling him that they could help her, and Blaise believed him.

Ginevra instantly began to shake uncontrollably as soon as they touched her. Their arms were like shields from the outside pain. But her pain was on the inside, and nobody could protect her.

Her head was still shaking back and forth and her whimpers grew louder.

Draco began to shake with her, clenching his eyes shut, each whimper vibrating through him painfully. His breathing was coming rougher now, panting from exertion, yet all he was doing was holding on.

Blaise already had tears streaming down his face by the time she started chanting 'no' aloud. Her voice was like a whip and it was lashing out at him fiercely. All she had to do was open her mouth and he could feel the pain. But it was her pain and for her, he would bare it.

Ginny sat rigidly in the boys' arms, shaking her whole body, screaming, "NO!"—thinking of Harry.

It wasn't fair. She didn't belong to Harry at all, but he touched her so intimately.

She would _**never**_ belong to anyone! NEVER!

She was herself, and she belonged only to herself.

Memories of Harry tugged at her mind, swiftly overtaking her, and she began to cry.

Draco's arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer, repositioning her in his lap and rocking slowly. Blaise reacted immediately and began to run his fingers through her hair as he had done earlier.

They locked eyes with each other nervously. Draco watched as Blaise's tears kept falling. What was this? He felt this fierce need to protect the sobbing girl in his arms, and every time she screamed his heart clenched up.

Blaise was crying because of her whimpers. Draco didn't understand. He felt the need to cry too, but he couldn't. He had to be strong for them. . .

"Ginevra, he will not hurt you. He is not here. _We_ are here, do not fret." Blaise started to whisper comfortingly in her ear, his tears slowing—his eyes clearing, but he was afraid to say Harry's name lest he trigger more memories.

"Calm down angel, shh, you have to calm down, you're hurting yourself." Draco continued to rock back and forth in a comforting manner, but he winced every time she whimpered so close to him.

It was true though, she was screaming and each sob wracked her body like a bolt of electricity. Her aura was growing stronger with her pain and her voice crescendoed in the wake of her tears. Blaise was running his fingers through her hair still and Draco just wanted her to stop crying. She was hurting Blaise. She was hurting herself. And when they hurt, he could feel himself hurt too. His heart clenched as she screamed again and his eyes began to water.

Ginny sucked in a larger breath as Blaise's hands moved to brush away her tears. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted the tenderness of that movement. She could feel the emotions behind the action and she realized that she was being rocked slowly, comfortingly. She was being held and tended to and these men weren't here to abuse her.

These men weren't Harry.

Ginny began to relax against Draco very slowly. Her whimpers died off slowly too and she began to lean her head into Blaise's hand.

'Their voices are so soothing, I trust them completely, like I've known them forever. But I haven't. This doesn't make sense. This is Malfoy—Zabini! . . . But they aren't Harry.'

Draco continued to rock five minutes after Ginny had calmed down, slowing their rhythm until it stopped completely.

Draco softly laid his head gently on top of her's and Blaise just continued to run his fingers through her hair.

He felt this wave of relief flow through him. She was okay now, she wasn't crying. It was okay.

Draco tightened his arms around her, rubbing his head softly against her hair, feeling almost content.

". . . why are you doing this?" Ginny slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Draco, finding his face a lot closer than she though it was.

She pulled back slightly, her body getting stiff as she noticed how he was holding her. She was in his lap! When did that happen? Draco stared at her curiously as she pulled back from him. She was so close he could smell her hair. . .jasmine. He could see the freckles that dotted her nose and her eyes—her eyes were beautiful, addicting . . .intoxicating.

Blaise's hands moved to her shoulders, massaging them to relax her again.

Draco looked into her innocent cerulean orbs. They were wide and red from crying. They were looking at him cautiously, as if trying to decide whether or not to trust him. He trusted her. He trusted her with his pride, his honor. Who had ever heard of Draco Malfoy trusting anyone? He knew she wouldn't tell anyone of this moment between the three of them, betray their trust to tell the public of their weakness. He trusted her with Blaise, his lover. When he looked into her eyes, he trusted her with anything.

"Do you feel it?" Draco whispered. She was so close to him, and he didn't want to break the moment. She was silent and looking at him through her lashes. He didn't think she knew how her eyes were pulling him in.

Her hair had been like silk against his cheek; her eyes were so deep, never ending—he was afraid he might get lost in them. He almost couldn't restrain himself from reaching out to wipe away the tear tracks on her face.

He knew he felt _it_.

Draco's eyes were boring into her's and she couldn't grasp an answer with Blaise's talented hands on her shoulders, so she just replied with, "Ungn."

Blaise smirked and ran his hands down her sides to her waist and then back up again. He could feel her shudder under his touch and it made his blood pump faster.

"Me too," He leaned forward to whispered in her ear. She could literally sense the smirk in his voice.

Ginny let her eyes flutter closed. She hadn't realized they were both so close; Blaise right behind her and Draco to the side of her. She hadn't noticed that she was _still_ in his lap.

"I feel. . .safe." She said finally, leaning her head back onto Draco's chest-tearing her eyes away- and relaxing completely.

It was true. She didn't feel like they would hurt her; she felt like they _couldn't_ hurt her. Like they wouldn't even begin to try.

"You should," Draco whispered into her other ear softly, grasping her waist tighter and moving his head down to her shoulder.

"We'll protect you," Blaise said suddenly, moving to sit in front of her.

"I won't let him hurt you again," He said viciously.

"But. . . why?" Ginny's vision began to swim, and she could feel the tears coming. This was all so wrong. This was too much in one night. First Harry and now these two. These two men who were keeping her safe from the one that hurt her. That had to be why she felt an immediate pull towards them, why she felt the need to trust them.

"Because. . ." Blaise trailed off.

"You don't like my brother, or H-h. . . his friends," her tears began to fall, she couldn't even say his name, "why would you want to help me. Y-you don't even know me."

"You can feel it," Draco's voice was right in her ear, his breath whispering against it. That's what she felt, his breath and his hair against her cheek-it felt like velvet, like sweet betrayal.

She closed her eyes against the sensations running through her swiftly, trying to calm down again, but it was hard with both of them so close to her.

Then she felt something hot and slick running down the length of her neck and she couldn't control it anymore.

"I feel like I need to kiss you."

Blaise sucked in a sharp breath as Draco and her turned at the same time, their lips meeting half way, clashing passionately together.

Draco lifted her effortlessly and turned her so she was straddling him and his hands were clutching her waist even tighter than before. His tongue began running across her bottom lip and Ginny immediately opened her mouth to him, accepting his tongue and driving her's into his mouth as well. Their lips began to move faster and Draco could swear that her mouth was the sweetest thing he'd ever had.

He could feel Blaise behind them, tending to her neck urgently, running his hands down her sides and up her back. He was biting her and every time he did Draco felt Ginevra wrap her arms tighter about him as she had moved them to circle his neck not long before.

She was moaning now and the harder that Blaise bit her, the harder she kissed Draco. She was leaning against him, pushing him back against the headboard of the bed, her lips insistently meshing with his, tongue dancing with his.

Draco groaned tightly against her mouth, tearing away to attack her neck, watching her throw her head back gasping as he bit right by her collar bone. Blaise instantly grabbed the chance to steal her lips upside down, placing both hands on either side of her face and assaulting her open mouth with his.

Ginny moaned into his mouth, finding the position rather nice before she began to lose oxygen.

She pulled away from Blaise's mouth slowly, disentangling herself from Draco also, climbing out of his arms and dropping onto the bed on her back.

"Wow," was all she said a couple minutes later when they had all regained their composure.

"I knew you felt it," Draco smirked at her. She smiled lightly, her cheeks flushed from her actions. Blaise could see that Draco was patting himself on the back, and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He honestly hadn't expected that Draco would welcome Ginevra so easily into their duo. He knew then that Draco must be experiencing the same pull to Ginny that he was. It wasn't simply an attraction—it was an energy. Ginevra Weasley's aura was a magnet. And it was time to let her know.

"This isn't normal," Blaise said, looking at them both.

"I know," Ginny replied. She glanced at Blaise, then Draco and felt something pulling on her again. She looked down, feeling a blush spreading over her face. This wasn't just abnormal, this was ridiculous. She had just kissed the two most dangerous and notorious Slytherins. What had she been thinking?! Ginny looked up under her lashes and saw that both boys were staring at her hungrily. The need to kiss them grabbed hold of her tightly, making her breathe harder than she should have.

She didn't feel like she had just been assaulted. She had openly participated because she _wanted_ to. She _wanted_ to kiss them. She _wanted_ **them** to kiss _her_. She didn't feel the least bit violated like she should have, like Harry made her feel.

These two were completely different.

"I shouldn't trust you guys, but I …do. I don't even know you," Ginny squinted slightly, as if trying to grasp the situation by looking at them.

This was Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, her brother's worst enemies. But that was only because he was immature and started stupid fights. Though she could clearly remember Draco's favorite word for Hermione was mudblood. She didn't readily approve of _that_.

But she had never actually held anything against the two. In fact, she had never actually _met_ the two. They were both one year above her, so she never actually saw them-they shared no classes. The only time she did see them was maybe every once in a while in the library, or maybe at dinner when she chanced to look over to their table. There was the occasional glance, but she had never caught them looking back. It was kind of hard not to look at them really—they were bloody hot. Everybody knew they were together, and people seemed to envy what they had.

Ginny had to admit, having just had a taste of what they had, it was way better than anyone's imagination could cook up. _Merlin_ she had just had a kissing threesome with the Ice Prince couple.

"I feel like I know _you_ though. Really well. I think she's with us Blaise." Draco turned to Blaise suddenly, a determined look on his face. He searched his lover's eyes, smiling brightly—confusing Ginny. Blaise smiled back, amused that Draco thought he would have to convince him. Of _course_ she was with them.

"I was thinking it too. But I don't exactly understand us either," Blaise replied, smiling back. Draco was adorable when he smiled like that.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. They were confusing her. Not only because she had no idea what they were talking about, but because of the fact that she _thought_ she _might_ have just heard them say the she was _with_ _them._

"Draco and I were like this when we first started. I didn't know him, he didn't know me, yet I completely trusted him. And, of course, I totally made out with him." Blaise grinned at the last part, eyeing Draco. He just smirked back.

"But we never figured out why. This is exactly how it was though, just like this. It means we're meant to be together." Draco said, glancing through his lashes at Ginevra.

'_Merlin that is sexy.'_ Ginny thought.

She merely stared back.

"I always thought you were in love," She stated finally, watching the two of them.

"We are," They said in unison.

"But you just said that—"

"Sure, that's how it started. But, it's kind of hard _not_ to fall in love with him," Draco said, eyeing Blaise appreciatively.

"When you trust some one completely, it's not hard to fall in love. The instant attraction was an added bonus," Blaise explained mildly, eyeing Draco back. He leaned over slightly to kiss Draco softly, nibbling his lower lip before pulling away. Draco kept his eyes closed a moment before he sighed softly and licked his lips.

"Hot," was all Blaise could say, staring intensely at Draco's lips. Draco smirked before turning back to Ginny, who was eyeing them intently-albeit longingly.

"Though, it was kind of odd. I never really thought of Blaise that way until the beginning of our 6th year," Draco pointed out.

"It's the beginning of my 6th year," Ginny said quietly.

"True, but we don't just happen to have these sort of feelings for every 6th year Gryffindor, now do we?" Blaise said. He had meant it jokingly, but the second he said the words he could see the suspicion on Ginny's face.

Ginny looked at them speculatively, how would she know? Maybe they were just messing with her. But then why did she feel this way?

Draco gave Blaise a disapproving look before calmly reassuring her. "No, we _don't_ feel like this for every 6th year Gryffindor," He covered after Blaise, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Ginny smiled shyly.

"I. . .I like this feeling," She whispered, before looking down again quickly, mortified that the words had escaped her. She took a deep breath and continued anyway.

"It's nothing like with Harry," Blaise and Draco tensed noticeably, "I actually want to k-kiss you. . ." she trailed off slowly, keeping her head lowered.

Blaise smirked, crawling back over to her with Draco at his side.

Blaise grabbed her chin to make her look up at them, watching her eyes waver slightly in surprise and embarrassment.

"No worries there angel, we want to kiss you too."

A/N

**Wow. I know, it was a long wait, but I hope nobody gave up on me. I had to go away for Christmas(no computer/internet access), and I was studying for exams the whole month of December.**

**Anywho though. I decided to take the advice of ****tkmoore**** and ****power of the stars**** and make it all of them together.**

**I hope nobody was disappointed by this. I really want you all to like this, I do write it for you after all.**

**But I was hoping to try something new, and this seemed like a good idea. I hope I get feed back.**

**NikkiEvans:** Thanks, I just wanted to make sure. I like Virginia better though. I hope you aren't upset that she likes both of them. . .

**Meryl2:** I hope you liked this chapter

**Tkmoore**: Thanks a lot for inspiring me. I wasn't sure who to pair her with, but I like you idea. I hope I did a good job. But then again, this is only just beginning.

**Beau-OnThe-Run321:** I'm glad you're liking it. I hope you liked this one too. Yeah, I definitely like Virginia.

**Blackbow: **I hope you don't mind that they're all together. I hope you liked this chapter too. . .

**CraftyBebe:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad you're liking this whole thing.

**Power of the stars:** Thanks for the idea for using both of them. It really seemed like a good idea so I thought I'd try it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**JuzElizabeth:** I did both, and I hope you liked how it turned out. I decided to use Virginia also. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: at bottom

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny

**Summary:** Ginny wants a perfect world, a fairy tale to live in. But Ginny's world is dark and filled with a pain that no one would ever believe. Ginny wants a knight in shining armor, or a friend to depend on. But Ginny has no one to cry with, and her one savior has taken on a different role. But some one has decided that, what Ginny wants, she'll get. And she's about to live a dream.

**Rating: R** for a reason

Till Kingdom Come

Draco and Blaise lay on either side of Ginny in the middle of their huge bed. She was tucked securely between them, her back snuggled up to Draco's chest tightly. Blaise was, once again, running his fingers through her hair rhythmically as he had grown prone to doing, and gazing at her serene face.

She had fallen asleep after a rather long make out session, not that they minded in the least. They had told her she needed to rest up.

Draco reached his hand down, across Ginny, to thread his fingers through Blaise's free hand, bringing his gaze up to Draco's.

"She's alright now, love," Draco stated softly, locking eyes with Blaise silently.

Since the beginning of their sixth year they had acquired a fascinating ability to send messages through eye contact. Their thoughts streamed out of one to the other. It had started as random phrases escaping, and now they could easily communicate telepathically. It was useful. Especially when they were in class, bored to death.

And it wasn't just thoughts. It was feelings. Draco could always sense when Blaise was upset or angry, and Blaise always knew how Draco felt. It was an ability that had been scary and overwhelming when they first received it, but now they used it constantly, allowing it to bring them closer and make them stronger. Draco and Blaise had learned quickly that their relationship was something of a force of nature. There were many elements of it that they still didn't understand, and they weren't sure _why_ they were brought together, but they would never question it. Just as they weren't going to question Ginevra's sudden appearance and transformation in their eyes. Someone—Something had given them all the power to love, and they would accept it gladly in this harsh time.

Their abilities had developed over the past year, and now they didn't even need to make eye contact to know what the other was feeling, they knew without looking.

Blaise nodded his head slowly, his gaze softening for Draco.

"I should kill him," Blaise said, meaning every single word.

"I'm sure he deserves everything he got," Draco said, knowing Blaise hadn't left him unscathed.

"But he isn't dead, he should be," Blaise said, looking down at Ginny again.

She had told them, between kisses, that they were to call her Ginny, not Ginevra. They told her to call them by their names too, so she did.

It seemed so easy to move right past all the boundaries that seemed to have been standing in their way. She was a beautiful creature, and, as far as they were concerned, theirs to protect and cherish.

Her hair was like silken fire in Blaise's fingers, so soft, so beautiful. Harry Potter should never have been allowed to touch her.

"We'll take care of her Blaise; he'll never touch her again," Draco brushed his hand across Blaise's cheek. He hated seeing him this upset; he was upset too, granted.

"Damn right he won't. She shouldn't even have to go back to that place. Stupid Gryffindors," Blaise said menacingly.

"She can stay here. Severus can have it arranged," Draco said softly, glancing down at Ginny now too. Like hell they would even _think_ about letting her go back there.

"Pothead and Weasel won't like that," Blaise laughed dryly.

"Who gives a shit?" Draco said, leaning down to nuzzle his head into her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Honey," Draco sighed, "It smells like honey. Honey and Jasmine."

"She might," Blaise said hesitantly.

Draco looked up at Blaise.

It was true, this was an odd situation, to have some one new in the group. They knew they were overly protective of what certainly didn't belong to them, but they wanted her to be with them, like they were with each other. Draco could see how reserved she was around others—it wasn't true to say that they hadn't noticed her this year. Because they had. They had watched her in the Great Hall, in the library, in the hallway. She just seemed to catch their attention more than anyone else. She was hard to miss, even in a crowd—their eyes were directly drawn to her.

They didn't want it to be just the two of them anymore. They _needed_ her. Badly.

It was like this burning sensation, every time they were even near her it flared up inside them—begging to be released.

They had just released it for the first time. They had been feeling it since the beginning of this year, but it was only the second month in. They hadn't held back too long, but they would have. They would have done anything she said. If they thought she had wanted their attentions they would have been crawling all over her long before this.

It wasn't their intention to hurt her. In any way. It made their blood boil to know that Harry Potter had touched her the way they just had, so freely, wantonly. It wasn't his right.

It was theirs.

They were sure.

Blaise knew she could feel it inside her too. The desire was tugging at their souls', bringing them all closer together.

But when she woke up, would she give in to it again? Would she want it as badly as they did? Would she allow them to touch her?

Looking back on it, Blaise didn't think that it would ever feel right, _not_ being able to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her.

She was like the missing piece that they had never noticed was missing. She was the other part, the only one. Nobody else could be her, and they wouldn't have it.

"She knows Blaise. I know she does. You can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at us. If she were to leave, she would hurt too. I don't think she'll mind at all," Draco said softly, putting his hand to her cheek tenderly and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Ginny's eyes fluttered for a second before she sighed and leaning into Draco's chest, snuggling closer.

Draco looked down at her fondly before looking up to Blaise, smiling softly before laying his head atop hers on the pillow.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in Ginny's sent deeply, sighing softly as her head nuzzled his chest, trying to get comfortable. Blaise crawled closer to lean down and drop a kiss to her collarbone.

"We can not make decisions without her consent. First thing this morning, we're going to see Dumbledore," Blaise said, squeezing Draco's hand for support.

"First thing, love," Draco said, bringing Blaise forward to kiss him silently before they each settled down on either side of her.

For one of the first nights in months, they slept soundly.

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes groggily. She felt hot. Really hot, like she'd been in the sun for too long. But Ginny couldn't remember going outside. In fact, Ginny couldn't remember much.

'_Where am I?'_ Ginny thought to herself, moving her hands up to rub her eyes blearily before she noticed. She couldn't move her arms. Her arms were trapped.

Ginny smashed her eyes shut and tried to curl herself into a ball. She could feel bruises all over her body. And when she put bruises and trapped together, it could only mean one thing.

Harry Potter.

Ginny let out a tiny whimper of fear before she cautiously began to open her eyes. Where could Harry have taken her that was this hot? She wasn't outside.

Ginny let her eyes flutter open and yelped when they came in contact with two dashingly silver orbs.

Ginny smashed her eyes shut yet again and only began to open them after she heard a hearty chuckle from beside her. A _husky_ chuckle.

Ginny shyly let her eyes open again to see a smiling Draco Malfoy at her side, or rather, right in front of her. They seemed to be chest to chest and he didn't seem to have a problem with it at all.

In fact, now that she was a little more aware of her surroundings, she could see that his arms were around her waist. . .but then. . .whose arm was she laying on?

"Wazama'er?" came a voice from the other side of her—albeit a sexy baritone that was groggy with sleep none the less.

'_Oh. . .right.'_ Ginny let her thoughts and memories of the past night fall into place and she smiled up at Draco.

"Nothing love, go back to sleep," Draco said comfortingly as he leaned down to examine Ginny's arm that was pillowed against his chest.

"You're hurt," He said softly, not moving his position as he directed his gaze at her eyes instead.

"It comes with the territory," Ginny whispered back. She couldn't bring herself to say it any louder.

"A place you do not belong. Do not fret over him angel. He will be dealt with," Draco said calmly, locking his eyes with her's, letting her see the truth behind his words. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't seem to make any intelligible sounds, so she didn't say anything. She tried not to think about the compassion in Draco's voice compared to the way she was used to hearing him speak; this was going to take some getting used to. She just let him move his hand into her hair and pull her head to cradle against his chest.

Blaise sat up blearily as Ginny was tugged further away from him. "Ginny?" He said softly. Ginny turned around in Draco's arms and smiled at the sight of Blaise.

Blaise had just past shoulder length midnight hair that he usually had pulled back in a braid. It was undone and perfectly mussed up after his night's sleep, and to Ginny, he couldn't look anymore adorable.

"Yes?" Ginny answered softly, raking her eyes down his form involuntarily. She didn't think to blush; his body seemed to demand a once over.

Draco's laugh threw her off again as he noticed the path of her eyes. She looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Ah, do not be shy. We want you to look at us. It's not wrong. You're with us now, and we would have nothing less," Draco explained while Blaise scooted closer to them and laid down beside Ginny again.

Blaise leaned over to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Morning."

"…Morning," Ginny answered dazedly. His lips were like electricity on hers, and she could feel the aftershock as she reached up to touch her lips. She didn't remember that from last night. It felt new and passionate and comforting. It felt like she was coming home.

"It feels right, doesn't it," Draco stated in her ear, and she had little time to wonder when he got so close before his lips attached themselves to her neck softly, compassionately.

"We're going to Dumbledore this morning. We're going to ask if you can room with us," Blaise said, letting Draco enjoy himself.

"I can't do that!" Ginny said, making Draco pause his ministrations.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"My whole family will…will, they'd never talk to me again. Ron would side with H-h…im, he doesn't know about what he does to me, and my mother—" Ginny choked on a sob, belatedly realizing that she had never tried to save herself before. She'd never wanted to hurt her family by ruining their idea of Harry. She'd secretly hoped that Harry would stop and come to his senses. And she'd never imagined that anyone would try and save her.

"Ginny. Ginny has he ever…has he ever actually—"Blaise uncharacteristically couldn't say the words.

"No. No, he never did. Her never got that far," Ginny said softly, closing her eyes against the tears that she knew were close to falling.

She felt one of them lean down and kiss her lips lightly before she opened her eyes.

"He. Will. Not. Touch. You." Blaise said lowly.

"You belong here, with us now," Draco said.

"But we will not force you. It is your decision," Blaise added.

"But whatever your decision may be, you will not go back to that tower," Draco finished.

"That is final," Blaise said.

Ginny nodded her head at them and closed her eyes. Some how, as little as she had known them, she knew she should have expected this from them. The startling part was that Ginny was becoming aware that their compassion was for her alone. Ginny knew that if she refused to stay here with them, they might take it as a refusal to being with them. She wanted to be with them with all her heart.

She could feel it, deep down inside her, when they touched or kissed, or even looked her way…it was right. She felt like they completed her in a way that she had never known possible.

And she wanted that.

Her family be damned!

"I'll stay," Ginny opened her eyes and looked at them.

A smile slowly spread across each of their faces, and slowly, Ginny smiled back.

"Ginevra Weasley is no longer safe atop Gryffindor Tower and we refuse to allow her to go back. Harry Potter is a liability to her safety and to her virtue, and he should be punished. Do you not see it fit to discipline him, we shall take it upon ourselves to do so. We have come here for acceptance—not permission. We will do as we see fit for Ginevra."

Blaise finished his proposition, his midnight blue eyes flashing warningly. They had been up here for half an hour giving a recount of Harry and Ginny's confrontations and their reasons for wanting her to move in with them.

Draco and Blaise had decided before they got here that Dumbledore's opinion on the matter wasn't relevant. They would keep Ginny safe, and they would keep Ginny with them. They would protect her.

"I see. Mr. Potter certainly has some explaining to do. Are you alright Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore's wise eyes fell upon her. She was sitting in between both boys, a respectable amount of space between them.

"Fine, Headmaster. But I would feel much safer if I didn't have to go back there," Ginny said softly, feeling the sound catch in her throat. She hadn't ever expected to be saved, so she hadn't ever expected to tell her story to anyone. It hurt to let others know how she'd felt, but she had controlled her tears for the entire meeting and she wouldn't start crying now.

Dumbledore watched the girl closely. He knew it would be pointless to point out that she should have said something sooner. She must have had her reasons. And those reasons would be revealed in time, or more likely with a good dose of veritaserum and one Mr. Harry Potter.

Because Harry Potter was far from being an abusive person, and Dumbledore knew that he adored Ginny Weasley as if she were his sister. And Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini didn't know Ginevra Weasley at all. This was a very surprising situation that they had found themselves in, but it could be countered and fixed.

"You wish to live with Mr. Malfoy and Zabini? It can be arranged. But until this situation is figured out I would like you to have classes with these two young men. I don't want you alone where Mr. Potter can find you," Dumbledore said softly, watching for the Slytherins' reactions.

Their faces were masks of steel.

Draco nodded his head and Blaise rose from his seat, prompting Draco and Ginny to rise after him. "Can her things be moved to our rooms promptly?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I'll have the house elves move them immediately. When more is known of the situation, I will call you in. Good day," Dumbledore watched as they walked out together.

Yes, there was definitely more going on here than they thought. He had never noticed, but when put together those three had a powerful aura, and the thing was—he knew that two of them were masking half of theirs.

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini were two very powerful individuals. So what did they want with Ginevra Weasley?

This was a new situation indeed.

Harry Potter opened his eyes dazedly, his head pounding. He could hear his blood rushing through his veins.

It was dark. Not black dark, but dark.

Where was he?

Suddenly, he could hear voices in the background and then a blinding light made him shut his eyes.

"Hermione! Hermione! He's up!" Ron said, pulling back the curtain to Harry's bed in the Infirmary.

"Hey mate, what happened!" Ron exclaimed as he took a seat beside Harry and watched him groan.

"Turn off 'he damn l'ght," Harry grumbled, flinging his arms up to cover his face.

"What were you doing?" Ron said, ignoring him completely and grabbing his arm to pull it away from his face.

"We thought you were dead!" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, honestly! Give him a break, he just woke up! Hello Harry, are you feeling okay?" Hermione came to sit on the side of his bed and put her hand to his forehead.

"Oh my. You're burning up!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, like you could tell! Let him answer me will you!" Ron said, his worry coming out through his tone.

"Ron! He needs to see Madam Pomfrey before you start questioning him. He's had a rough night," Hermione said indignantly, looking around the room swiftly for any sign of the teacher.

"He's fine just let him talk. Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry's body started shaking uncontrollably and Hermione jumped off the bed, screaming. He started moaning words that the other two couldn't make out, and then he was on the floor, writhing in a mass of sheets and sweat. Harry started shouting, but Ron and Hermione couldn't understand him.

The last thing Harry saw was a snake in his mind.

It was laughing.

A/N Alright. Here we are, Chapter 3. Sorry for the really long wait everybody. I didn't know it would take this long. School can really wear down on me. But it's summer and I'm going to try as hard as I can to have a regular updating pattern. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: at bottom

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny

**Summary:** Ginny wants a perfect world, a fairy tale to live in. But Ginny's world is dark and filled with a pain that no one would ever believe. Ginny wants a knight in shining armor, or a friend to depend on. But Ginny has no one to cry with, and her one savior has taken on a different role. But some one has decided that, what Ginny wants, she'll get. And she's about to live a dream.

**Rating: R** for a reason

Till Kingdom Come

"Are you ready?" Blaise questioned lightly, taking Ginny's hand in his larger one and giving it a slight squeeze.

"No one will harm you when you are beside us," Draco stated darkly when Ginny didn't answer right away.

She turned to him sharply and locked her eyes with his.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Ginny stated. "I'm not afraid that you can't protect me, I know you can. It's just…I don't know if people will understand—"

"Fuck them!" Blaise hissed sharply. "You don't need to worry of anyone's opinion but your own, angel. If they can not accept—they will not be needed. We don't associate with those who don't understand us. In time, everyone will see their mistakes and they will try to come crawling back. We don't need those who do not believe," Blaise bit out and only let his tightened features relax when Draco came to put his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Have you ever seen us disrespected by our House?" Draco asked gently. Ginny shook her head no. "They are your House now, too. You don't need to fear their rejection or answer their questions. But you do need to eat breakfast, and everyone will see eventually that you have joined us." Draco kissed Blaise's cheek lightly before letting him go.

Ginny looked up at him, still slightly hesitant, but when she saw the boys' gazes she straightened her shoulders and nodded her head firmly.

Screw whoever didn't approve, it wasn't their decision to make.

Draco gave her a soft smile, filled with a pride that, had the last night not occurred, would never have been bestowed upon her. Ginny smiled back and let Blaise bring her knuckles to his lips lightly before they opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in.

Ron and Hermione sat beside a groggy Harry Potter, who still seemed a little out of it. He kept moving his eyes from his plate to the ceiling, in a dizzying attempt to do something that seemed like ask the sky why his eggs were getting cold. Needless to say, Ron and Hermione hadn't taken their eyes off him since they had come to get him in the infirmary. Their attention didn't seem to be bothering Harry a bit, as it usually did. In fact, he seemed as if he was almost oblivious to it.

But no one else seemed to notice his odd behavior, and Ron and Hermione certainly weren't going to say anything to anyone, as they themselves weren't entirely certain as to what had come to pass. Madame Pomfrey had released Harry.

So for the first twenty minutes of breakfast, the trio sat in the Great Hall—one pushing cold eggs around his plate, and the other two staring at him oddly.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that Ron Weasley looked up from Harry to glance at the place where his sister should have been sitting.

But she wasn't there.

In Ron's head it took a moment for that fact to click; turning his eyes from Harry to where Ginny should have been sitting. He furrowed his brow in soft consternation and turned his head to Hermione.

"'Mione, where's Gin?" Ron asked, his confusion lacing his voice. Hermione looked away from Harry concernedly to glance at Ginny's seat. Ginny's empty seat. The young witch turned her attention up the table, searching both sides for her best friend's younger sister, but couldn't find a trace.

Both Ron and Hermione turned in their seats to look around the Great Hall, perplexed as to where she could have gone.

"Ron, do you remember seeing Ginny this morning? I don't seem to recall her coming down the stairs…" Hermione trailed off, biting her lip in a nervous gesture. She turned to see Ron's face glancing around the hall before she turned her inquiring stare up to the Head Table, her mind beginning to try and fit together an unsolved puzzle.

Could Ginny have something to do with last night and Harry's condition? Had Harry been trying to save her? But then, where was Ginny? Was it possible that she had just stayed in the dorms? But…no, Ginny wasn't one to miss breakfast…

Hermione watched the Headmaster studiously. Dumbledore would surely have called attention to Ginny's disappearance if she had disappeared. So really, they had nothing to worry about, because the Headmaster was sitting placidly beside Professor McGonagall, enjoying a small cup of tea and seemed to be immersed in a rather serious debate.

Hermione and Ron's heads snapped up to attention from their wandering paths to the Entrance as the doors slammed open, impressively letting out a deafening _bang_, and they let out a collective gasp with, what seemed like, the rest of the Great Hall.

"Relax, angel," Ginny heard Blaise's voice next to her ear. She took a deep breath, not allowing it to visibly show, and imperceptibly, brushed each boys' hand with her knuckles. She turned her eyes to Draco just long enough to see his eyes smile reassuringly at her, since he couldn't perform that task with his mouth.

She barely had enough time to admire how gifted a person had to be to acquire an ability like that before she was swept towards the Slytherin end of the Hall.

Draco and Blaise walked with the inborn arrogance that had been sculpted into them since children, across the Hall towards the Slytherin table, not once sparing a glance to anyone else.

Ginny would have thought she couldn't perform the task, but kept stride with them easily enough, taking her cues from them to keep her eyes ahead. In mere seconds, it was over. The three took seats in the middle of the table, where a space was specifically reserved for the 'Slytherin Princes' and their friend.

She knew these were their normal seats because she had watched them sit in this exact spot for years. She had never dreamed she would be sitting here with them, but, if she were honest with herself, before last night, she had never wanted to sit here either.

Ginny only began to relax once they had seated themselves on either side of her, but she didn't relax completely. Unpleasant shivers were rolling down her spine, nervous trickles of pain and the feeling of resentment. She wasn't sure if it was the fear of being resented by her peers, or the resentment she felt for a certain individual that she had yet to lay eyes on. How odd it was that she had only thought this situation through up to this point.

When they had been standing outside the Great Hall's doors, she had been so worried about what the whole school would think of their entrance, knowing it wouldn't be accepted, knowing it would spread gossip, knowing the stares she would receive, and _knowing_ that one stare in particular would make her want to hide herself behind her two new guards…or guardian angels, depending on her point of view and her attitude at the time being. But that last thought really shouldn't have concerned her.

She really hadn't bothered to give the Slytherins she would have to be sitting with a thought. She had been so concerned with H—im…

Draco and Blaise had told her to relax, they told her not to worry about…him. They told her that he could do her no harm inside a room full of staff and students, and he could certainly do no harm against her person while they were around.

It was true that she felt safe, but the long winded enmity between Draco and H-him, had her wondering if he planned on picking a fight, just to settle this.

Yet again, another thing she hadn't thought to think of when they had been standing in the Entrance Hall. It had seemed so much simpler then…

Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she'd been holding when she felt Draco's hand squeeze her's comfortingly beneath the cover of the table.

"Breakfast, Ginny, is the reason we brought you here," Blaise said softly, letting a teasing lilt seep into his voice as he saw her shoulders relax.

"Right," Ginny whispered, more to herself, not wanting to look up.

She hadn't heard a single word out of anybody yet, and their voices seemed deafening in the collective quiet of the Great Hall.

She hadn't looked at either of the boys beside her yet, she hadn't looked at the food, and she had made _sure_ not to look at the other Slytherins, not knowing what their feelings were on her sudden appearance beside their Princes, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't be good responses.

So Ginny lifted her head surprisingly fast with a look of confusion and awe when she heard an unfamiliar voice across from her say, "The croissants taste better at this end of the Hall."

Harry didn't understand why everyone around him seemed so awestruck, taking a couple seconds to figure out the direction of their gazes before he could put it all together properly.

But when he saw Ginny and her companions, he didn't gasp. He didn't let his eyes widen or let his throat choke up like his friends beside him. In fact, if anybody had been staring at _him_ they would have seen no outward difference at all.

Because for Harry Potter, the shock was not the appearance of that particular trio, but the thought's and….dare he say…memories that they seemed to bring.

Harry let his eyebrows lower when he pictured Ginny against the wall in the Quidditch broom closet, hands roaming over her body….his hands. Harry could tell by the imprinted scar of 'I must not tell lies' that had been left by Umbridge's punishment of him, two years prior.

And that's when Harry started to let his eyes water.

It wasn't completely because he had recognized himself as being with Ginny, or the fact that he couldn't seem to see himself; it was the fact that…he seemed to have no recollection of these events. He couldn't remember ever having done this. And Ginny's face…oh Merlin. What had he done? Her eyes were streaming tears, her hands seemed to be bound at her sides. She was screaming a silent scream that wasn't reaching Harry's ears, but he could see it in his mind.

All of a sudden, a lifetime of memories with Ginny seemed to flash before his eyes. Things that they had done together…sexual things. Things he didn't remember doing. Things he knew he didn't want to do. Things he could tell that she hadn't wanted to do either. But they had all happened. There were so many. They were sweeping through his mind at a blindingly fast pace as his eyes stayed glued to the trio walking to the Slytherin table.

And this present-day Ginny didn't spare him a glance. She didn't turn her head to see their table. She just walked stiffly between the two Slytherins beside her.

Was it his fault that she didn't look in this direction? Was it his fault that she was with those two?

He couldn't remember. Harry clamped his eyes shut to concentrate on the pictures flashing through his mind. Things he didn't remember. In fact, if he was honest, he couldn't remember anything before waking up this morning…

Were these memories of what had been happening? For how long? How long had he been out? But if he had been unconscious, then how could he have done those things? What day was it?! How long had this been happening?

Harry let out the smallest anguished whimper, before he slumped over into his breakfast—out cold.

"What is she—" Ron clamped his mouth shut as a Slytherin across from Ginny said something to make her smile slightly. How was this possible?

"What is she doing?" He re-strung the sentence together. Ron couldn't figure out what emotion he should have been feeling. Anger, disappointment, confusion, surprise…everything seemed to be swimming through him at once.

Hermione's eyes were huge and were kept trained on both Slytherin boys. "I don't know, Ron," Hermione said slowly.

There had to be a reason. Over the past two years, Ginny and Hermione had grown really close. She was Hermione's best girl friend. Ginny and Hermione shared everything, except issues on Voldemort, because Hermione refused to betray her best friends' trust on that subject. But Ginny and Hermione were about as close as two girls could be.

Hermione knew she wouldn't have done this without a reason, but confusion was covering her mind like a blanket on a cold winter day, and she couldn't seem to figure it out.

"I think I need to talk to my little sister, now," Ron started to stand up, and Hermione belatedly realized that she hadn't played witness to Ron's mood changes on the subject since answering his question. It was easy to see that his sister being with two of his enemies bothered him, and he planned to do something about it!

"Ron, calm down. You know, Ginny's a smart girl, she has to have a reason!" Hermione finished rather hysterically, latching onto Ron's arm as he tried to tear himself away from the table—not listening to what she was saying.

"Reason my _arse_, 'Mione. Look at them. What do they think they're doing with her?! That's my baby sister they're playing with!" Ron hissed harshly, not even giving Hermione's arm clinging to him hopelessly a second thought.

"Ronald Weasley, you stop it right there, Ginny can make her own decisions! If she wants to tag aroun—"

"I will _not_ bloody well let her attach herself to those two _deatheaters_ just because the whole bloody school is bloody _crazy_ about them! She can find some other attractive arse_ to cling to_—'Mione, let go!" Ron shouted, swinging his arm around madly, trying to get Hermione to detach herself.

"NO! You leave her alone. We're in a room full of staff and students, you think they can do anything to her here?! Don't make a scene, we can talk to her about it _after_ breakfast," Hermione said, hissing into his ear. She dug her heels into the tile beneath her, trying to stop Ron's forward progress.

"_After_ breakfast? You want me to wait while she sits there and eats with them. They'll seduce her or something!" Ron's voice was getting progressively louder, starting to reach other tables and generally turning heads. Ron clenched his fists so hard that the blood rushed away, turning his skin pale when it failed to raise the heads of three certain individuals.

"Mr. Weasley, would you like to spend the rest of this breakfast in the Headmaster's office?" Snape's silky voice abruptly stopped his rant.

"No, sir, I wouldn—"

"Good, come along then, " Snape said tersely, not paying the least bit of attention to Ron's unfinished response. "You too, Ms. Granger, I should think your company will be needed. And if you can avoid further mishap, I would like you to inform you Golden member that his insufferable presence is, unfortunately, needed as well."

Snape took a step forward before turning to stare. "Do your tiny little minds not understand? Mr. Potter and the both of you are to come with me—_now_." Ron, tore his eyes away from his sister, wanting to curse Snape with everything inside of him. Hermione's arm slowly began to pull him towards where they had come from, turning them around, before stopping rapidly. Harry's head was against his plate, lying in an odd manner.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, knowing her voice wouldn't—couldn't reach him, and understanding that even if it had, he wouldn't have heard it anyway.

"HARRY!" Hermione ran from Ron, swiftly letting go of his arm, to Harry's side. His head was down in his plate, his body at an awkward side-like angle. Hermione hurriedly sat beside him, reaching up to shake his shoulders. His head just lulled to the side, letting him turn his face to where she could see it.

Hermione screamed, almost falling back off the seat, only to be caught unexpectedly by Ron. She put her hand over her mouth, the other swiftly grabbing Ron's shirt in a death grip.

Harry's eyes were wide open, glazed over to look glassy. His body was completely limp, leaving his neck at an odd looking angle that sent uncomfortable waves through the two friends. Ron couldn't even move to touch him. He just stared, standing behind Hermione, before deciding it was best to pull her away from Harry.

Ron's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her away and then pushing her behind him protectively. Neither of their eyes moved from their friend, until a muffled spell was heard and Harry's flaccid body was lifted into the air towards a frowning Professor Snape. He looked at them once before turning and leaving the Hall.

Ron and Hermione ran after him.

Ginny watched silently as Harry was taken away, finally relaxing fully, wishing that she had felt safer when he was around. She didn't like thinking that she had to be on guard whenever they were in the same room together.

Ginny turned her glance to her plate, stocked full with waffles and a croissant. She should have felt something when Hermione screamed. She should have felt fear for Him. Fear that he wouldn't be alright. But she didn't. Because, even deep down, Ginny didn't want him to be alright. She wanted him to be in pain.

And that thought scared her.

She had never before wished pain on someone else. She had always believed it an evil thing to do, and she knew it still was. But even still, with all her heart, Ginny hoped that He, was hurting now just as much as He had hurt her before.

A/N alright. I'm really sorry that it was such a long wait. And I really hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter. I've hardly even begun this story, and there are so many places I can go with it, I'm pretty sure I have most of it mapped out though.

**Ok, to answer a few things and to just state a few things:**

**: The reason that this is under the category D/G is because that you can only put it under two pairings, and D/G is more widely read than D/B or B/G and I wanted more people to notice my story, cause feedback really keeps me going. This whole story will contain all three of those pairings though. It will not be strictly D/G. I'm sorry if you don't like that idea, but it seemed the most logical pairing to put it under. I really hope that covers you question, I'm sorry I confused you.**

**2. Harry's problems will become public knowledge, if not next chapter, then in the next couple. I'm sorry if he is confusing some of you right now. It will all be explained, so please have patience. **

**Yes, I have read The Half Blood Prince. No it will **_**not**_** affect this story. I started this story before it came out, and I intend to write this like it never happened. I'm sorry for any one who is offended by that, but it just wouldn't fit with my storyline. Maybe it will in later chapters, but I'll be sure to tell you if I'm going to include it.**

**I'm going to update as soon as possible, but I haven't written the next chapter yet. I'm sorry there wasn't much D/G/B in here. I promise, next time. Haha. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I've revised the first 4 chapters of this story, so it might be helpful to go back and read it again. If you're reading this you might have to anyway since it's been 5 years.

A/N: at bottom

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny

**Summary:** Ginny wants a perfect world, a fairy tale to live in. But Ginny's world is dark and filled with a pain that no one would ever believe. Ginny wants a knight in shining armor, or a friend to depend on. But Ginny has no one to cry with, and her one savior has taken on a different role. But some one has decided that, what Ginny wants, she'll get. And she's about to live a dream.

**Rating: R** for a reason

Till Kingdom Come

"We have, approximately, one hour before our first class," Blaise said, smirking, as he threw the door to their room open. He grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her inside, as she seemed to be looking at the door uncertainly.

"This is your room now too, angel," Draco said comfortingly as he went to stand behind Blaise, pulling the door closed and putting his arms securely around his waist. Blaise smiled as he leaned back into Draco, closing his eyes for a moment in contentment. Draco leaned down to whisper softly in Blaise's ear, making Blaise's smile widen.

Ginny smiled at the sight of them together. Not wanting to bother either of them, she went to lay on the bed, spreading herself out to see how much room she could take up. It certainly wasn't much; she felt confident that she could have rolled over twice, spread eagle, both ways without falling off. It was amazing—the differences between her old dorm room and this one. This was what it must have been like to grow up with money.

Draco lifted his head and let it rest on Blaise's shoulder. They stood, enjoying the view of Ginny, and holding each other. Things were changing so fast it was hard to keep up. They had only truly met Ginny last night, but already her presence felt like the same balm for Draco's soul that Blaise's did. Blaise untangled himself stealthily from Draco's arms, giving him a devious smile which Draco humored with a shake of his head, and crept towards Ginny's prone body. Once he was close enough, he pounced.

Ginny shrieked as Blaise landed right next to her, leaning over her and dragging his nose along her cheekbones, softly. He had to pull away shortly, though, as she couldn't seem to stop laughing.

Draco grinned from his place above them both, still standing. His stomach clenched up at the sight of them laughing. It was like a sense of euphoria had filled his insides, making them twist around wildly. The thought of all of them together just made him so _happy._ He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

Maybe it was the fact that they had survived breakfast unscathed, his housemates accepting Ginny easily into their group. Maybe it was that the trio was in trouble, or that Potter was currently unconscious. Maybe it was just because the two before him were smiling.

Draco laughed as Blaise lowered himself on top of Ginny to pin her down, letting his hands wander her sides to see if she was ticklish. It appeared she was as Ginny let out another burst of beautiful laughter and Draco's grin widened.

"Congratulations, angel. You have successfully been deemed worthy of Slytherin approval," Draco said, laying down on her right side and lacing his fingers through hers.

"You had already accepted me, I had nothing to worry about," Ginny said breathlessly.

Blaise grinned. "But they do honestly like you. Even though they respect us enough to put up with you otherwise, they are doing it by choice. Be proud of your accomplishment, not many can boast the fact." Blaise rolled himself off of Ginny and to her other side. He grabbed her other hand with his larger one.

Ginny sighed lethargically, laying her head down, weary from Blaise's tickling. It was so calming to be near these two boys. She smiled when Draco dropped a kiss to her collarbone, and let Blaise nuzzle the crook of her neck. She let her smile grow a little when she realized that Blaise had been successful in making her feel comfortable. She had been a little uneasy with just waltzing into their room, only having been there once before, and making herself comfortable. Their room was very different from any place in Gryffindor Tower.

"You're in the top of your class, are you not?" Draco asked, turning his head towards Ginny. She was beginning to realize that Draco was a business oriented person, while Blaise was more easy-going. It was a perfect balance, and Ginny was wondering where she would fit in.

"Yes, somewhere in the top five," Ginny answered honestly, letting her body relax completely beside him. She knew she wasn't number one, but she prided herself on staying as high as she was.

"You should have no problems with our studies then. The only difficulties presented are the things that you have yet to study that 7th year requires more in depth. We will help you, but I doubt you will struggle much," Blaise informed her, and Ginny could sense a note of pride in his voice. They believed she could do it.

"I doubt that Potter will be attending our first class with the Gryffindors, seeing as his condition has seemed to worsen. No matter, that gives you less stress on the matter, seeing as how your brother and his mudblood friend will most likely be absent as well. The more time you have to adjust before they can object, the better," Draco said, careful to keep his voice calm and soothing as he mentioned Harry Potter. The affect still made Ginny close her eyes tightly, but only for a moment, as she wanted to let Draco know she was still listening. She couldn't even bring herself to correct him on his term of Hermione.

Blaise had begun to stroke her hair gently.

"Our first class is with Gryffindor then?" Ginny asked. Draco squeezed her hand as a response, knowing that she was trying to ready herself.

"It's potions," Blaise said lightly.

Ginny let out a humorless laugh. She guessed that for them, the matter was not so important, but for her, it was entirely different. Snape had never liked her, or even approved of her. She was rather good at potion making, if she did say so herself, but he had held his misconceptions of her brother over her as well, making class a not so pleasant experience. It also didn't help that she was a Gryffindor.

"He will not trouble you, angel," Blaise said earnestly, "He knows you are now within the bounds of our house and so you will be treated as such. That is the way that his mind works; he created our rules. You will be protected from your classmates' scorn, should they choose to bestow it upon you."

Ginny closed her eyes, suddenly feeling bad for laughing as she had. Draco and Blaise had proved that they were willing to protect her, and it was obvious that she felt safer with them than she had felt anywhere else in her life. It was time for her to stop being afraid for herself. She would be strong for them and they would be strong for her. Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, opening her eyes to gaze at Blaise and then to Draco. Blaise just leaned in to kiss her nose softly. She felt Draco squeeze her hand.

"Do you approve of the room?" Draco said, changing the subject tactfully.

Ginny noticed all the same, but kept her mouth shut, knowing that this subject would be broached again at a later time. "It's huge," Ginny stated, honestly. Draco let out a surprised laugh at her candor.

"Yes. It is. My father would never have a Malfoy sleep in anything but the best rooms," Draco replied lightly. Blaise rolled his eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips. He obviously found Draco's pompousness endearing. Ginny was surprised to find that she did as well. It wasn't nearly as annoying as it had been before.

"Daddy loves you very much," Ginny said reassuringly, giving Draco a light pat on the shoulder. His eyes widened in disbelief and Blaise gave out a bark of highly amused laughter. One second she was lying in between the two boys and the next Ginny was in Blaise's arms and off the bed. Ginny shrieked in surprise as Draco had rolled to his knees in indignation at her comment. Blaise had moved them just in time to put room between them and Draco, who was beginning to look offended.

"Now, now love. We know Lucius is a very powerful, regal, masculine Malfoy. He would never stoop to outright doting. You must admit, though, this room is a reflection of his…strong devotion," Blaise grinned, first placating and then teasing. Suddenly Ginny didn't feel so safe anymore, fifteen feet away from Draco. Three seconds later Draco was on his feet, stalking towards them, his face a mask of deadly promise.

"Take it back. I won't have you disgracing the Malfoy name with words like love and devotion," Draco's voice was dark and his eyes were serious. Ginny suddenly began to wonder if they were still playing a game. She had meant her comment as a joke, which Blaise had apparently found funny but Draco had not. Blaise's grip around her tightened slightly and she saw Draco's eyes dart down to her body in Blaise's arms before going back to his face. Draco's eyes lost none of their promise, instead they seemed to darken with something else.

Ginny chanced a glance at Blaise's face, only to find that his eyes had lost their humor too. She felt as if she'd gotten herself caught in one of the traps the golden trio seemed to find themselves in every year—the kind where nothing was fun and games.

"Draco," Ginny started softly. He was moving closer to them slowly, his eyes glued to Blaise. His back was straight, his shoulders back, and Ginny couldn't help but notice the fact that he was walking with purpose.

Blaise snapped to attention at her voice, seeming to come to a conclusion. He began to set her down very slowly, not making any sudden movements. Ginny felt her feet touch the ground, but her nerves were so jumbled she couldn't catch her balance. She grabbed the front of Blaise's shirt haphazardly to steady herself, her eyes still glued to Draco whose eyes were glued to Blaise.

Instead of finding her balance, Ginny was suddenly whirled around. Blaise's hand found her hair, tugging her forwards roughly to meet his lips. The affect was immediate. Ginny's knees gave out and Blaise moved his other arm around her slim waist, dragging her closer. Blaise's mouth was supple and intent. His lips were moving desperately over hers, greedily devouring what he could. Ginny's responses kicked in and she latched her arms around his neck, one hand grabbing his hair and pulling—hard. Blaise gave a pleasurable moan that vibrated through Ginny, spreading heat through her body down to her toes. She moved on her tip-toes to get closer to him, using her hand in his hair to move him down towards her, but she was ripped away.

Draco had come from behind her, grabbed her elbow and turned her around in one fluid motion. Ginny opened her mouth to speak—either in indignation or apology—but Draco's mouth was on her's too fast. He stepped closer to her, pushing her back into Blaise roughly. Blaise's back hit the wall behind them with a resounding thud, but Ginny couldn't even pay attention to that. Draco's lips on her's were completely different from Blaise's. They were rougher in intent, but softer in texture. Ginny's hands had grabbed Draco's shoulders for balance, but he just stepped closer into her, sandwiching her between Blaise's front and his. Ginny had never felt anything like it.

Draco's hands were on her face, manipulating her head to find a pleasurable angle for both of them. Blaise's hands had grabbed hold of her hips and he was pressing her back against him and _Merlin_ was it good. Draco's tongue was tangling with hers, his teeth were nipping her bottom lip and then sucking it in apology. Blaise's hands were moving her hips in a gyrating motion against his. She could feel his length behind her, pressing into her ass and she pressed back harder rewarded with another of his moans. Draco whimpered in his throat at the sound, something Ginny found unbelievably sexy, and moved his lips to her neck.

His teeth grazed the sensitive skin before he kissed it. Ginny let out a breathy moan, the sound catching in the back of her throat as she grabbed Draco's hair to hold him to her. She had never moaned in pleasure before. One of Blaise's hands was trailing up and down her side, leaving behind a sensation that made Ginny want to press herself back harder against Blaise and forwards against Draco at the same time. Everything was happening so fast, and there was so much to feel. Ginny's brain was having a hard time keeping up. Draco felt the sharp tug on his hair and seemed to understand. He gave one last hard suck before stilling, moving one hand to the wall to brace himself. The motion made Blaise's hip movements slow, the pressure receding, and both boys laid their heads on each of Ginny's shoulders, breathing roughly.

Draco only let himself have a moment before he stepped back and away from Ginny not making eye contact. He turned slowly towards the bed, his shoulders tight with tension. Blaise removed his head and slowly brought his hand up to Ginny's shoulder to run comfortingly down her arm. Ginny started at first, and then sunk back into Blaise, embarrassed that she could still feel his slight erection but thankful that he at least wasn't pulling away. Blaise didn't seem embarrassed by it at all, and continued to stroke her arm, leaning forward and whispering in her ear that it was ok. Ginny was surprised by this and then she realized her shoulders were shaking and her breathing was ragged. It felt like a mild anxiety attack, which wasn't surprising considering everything that just happened.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Draco said quietly, "I didn't mean to come on so strong." Ginny's eyes widened and she tried to slow her breathing so she could get out the words she wanted to say. But, "Oh," was all that would come out. Draco was sorry. He was sorry he kissed her. Ginny's eyes began to fill with liquid and she squeezed them shut tightly so none of it would escape.

Rationally, she knew that Draco probably didn't mean he was sorry for making a move, because that was the second time he had done it, but it was only the second time. Maybe these boys were just interested in getting one over on _Potter_. Maybe all of their efforts—talking to Dumbledore, letting her spend the night, moving her to their class—maybe that was just a power game. Maybe these two boys weren't interested in _her _at all. Maybe they didn't feel the pull that she felt.

Ginny's body began shaking harder and she suddenly felt that tightening in her chest that told her that she was extremely close to losing it and shutting down the way that only _he_ could make her. She desperately wanted to leave the room, if only to save herself the embarrassment of a breakdown in front of the two most beautiful boys on campus. Or from having a breakdown at all. Merlin, she was so sick of crying. Why was she so weak?

Ginny felt Blaise's hands reach out to touch her arms, to try to comfort her, but that only made it worse. Why were they trying to be so compassionate? In all her time at Hogwarts, Ginny had never seen them show compassion for anybody. They were cold and driven and undeniably powerful. They didn't flaunt it the way that Harry inadvertently did because of his fame, but she could feel it when she was near them. Was this just some sick joke they were playing on her? Why would these Slytherins want anything to do with a broken Gryffindor _Weasley_?

Her body tremors grew until Ginny felt her knees give out beneath her and mentally raged at herself for not even being able to take a rejection standing up. Her throat was closed off, muffling the sounds of her frustration, but they were slowly building. Finally, they came pouring out in a lone wail, a low keen that was the evidence of her disappointment in herself and her life and her pitiful, non-existent willpower. The low keen built itself, rising in volume until Ginny let everything out in a scream of rage.

Draco and Blaise stepped back, amazed. When Ginny fell to the floor a wall of energy came up, surrounding her. Blaise moved to touch it, but couldn't even come close before he felt a magical block. Draco panicked immediately, taking out his wand and attempting to break it down with spells.

"Ginny! Angel!" Draco called out. His spells were ricocheting off her barrier. He didn't even know if his voice was getting through. Merlin, what had he done?! He'd said sorry. He'd said sorry for coming on so strong, for violating her space, for assuming she wanted to give what he had so callously taken. He could be that way with Blaise, but he couldn't with Ginny. Not when everything was so new.

And now his actions had made her react. He'd reminded her of Potter. He'd hurt her. Draco had to show her that he cared. He had to show her what she meant to him. Draco ran to Blaise and grabbed his face, pulling his eyes to his own.

"She needs us. She needs us," Draco put his emotions behind the words, not that Blaise needed them to understand. He always knew exactly what Draco felt.

Blaise gripped his hair roughly, pulling Draco's lips to his own, confirming. Draco could feel his magic rise around him, swirling with Blaise's as their lips moved in tandem. Their magic was surrounding them, building its own barrier, and Draco knew just the moment when it grew enough to touch Ginny's. He felt it spark, suddenly and violently, and then where his lips had previously been on Blaise's passionately, they were abruptly torn away.

The boys stumbled roughly away from one another. The shock of Ginny's magic and their own had effectively shut down their power. But their magic had done its duty. They were inside of Ginny's bubble.

Blaise was the first to move to Ginny. She was rocking, still keening, but softly, passionately. He kneeled beside her and gently called to her.

"Ginny. Ginny? Angel, listen. We're here; we're right her," Blaise was whispering in her ear, afraid to get too close, but more afraid to stay away.

Draco moved to Ginny's other side and stared at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was breathing roughly. Her pain was so palpable and Draco knew then what he needed to do. What he needed to say.

"I need you," Draco whispered. "I need you so much. I need you so much it hurts me."

Blaise relaxed beside Ginny slightly, hearing the truth behind these words.

"I can feel you in my soul. You're so deep inside me that I know you must feel it too," Draco continued. Ginny's breathing became more ragged, but her sounds were becoming softer.

"I've dreamt about you. I have. I didn't know it was you then, but I know it now. You came to me faceless and told me that you'd be here soon, and that I wouldn't have to wait much longer. Merlin, the dreams were driving Blaise and I up the wall. We were so tense, not knowing what to expect." Draco's heart was beating so fast. He hadn't thought to tell her these things. He hadn't thought that she needed this truth. He was such a fool. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he turned to Blaise.

Blaise's gaze was so passionate and loving that Draco felt his insides burst with so many emotions he became dizzy. He was so lucky to have what he had. Blaise was his life. And now Ginevra Weasley was too.

Blaise spoke up. "You had us wrapped around your little finger before you even got here. If I had known who you were, if I had known what was happening—Merlin I never would have let Potter touch you! Ginevra. This is it. There's no going back from this. There's something here between us all, and it's huge and powerful and fucking scary. But it's ours. I can't explain it to you. I can't justify it or defend it, or prove to you that I'm not lying. But I can show you what I feel. We can show you."

Blaise reached his hand out gently, and touched Ginny's shoulder. She gave a small start, pulling away and looking up. They were staring at her. Their eyes held so many emotions that she knew she couldn't read—but suddenly she didn't have to. She _felt _them. She could feel their fear, and their hope, and their…care. Their devotion and their attraction. She could feel their power, so much stronger than ever before. And she could feel it linked to hers. It was subtle, and she could tell that in a way it wasn't complete, but a bond had formed and it made her feel…safe. Safe, and strong, and like she could truly stand up for herself. Ginny felt like she had found a missing piece of herself that she had been needing. The piece that told her that she was capable, and useful. And powerful.

"I'm not afraid. But I'm so…broken," Ginny raised her eyes to meet Blaise's and then Draco's. It was hard to say it and it was hard to hear, but Ginny realized immediately that it was the truth. She didn't want to be broken. She wanted to be enough for them.

Draco's hand came out to cup her cheek and Ginny let her head be turned to him.

"You're perfect," he said. Ginny felt her stomach muscles tighten at his words and the emotion in his eyes. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. This had been a culmination of everything in the past forty-eight hours spilling out finally. Ginny smiled slightly and then did what she felt was right.

She threw herself into Draco's arms, his coming up to circle around her waist tightly. Blaise let out a breath of relief before resting his head on her back.

"This is real?" Ginny mumbled into Draco's shoulder. "This is real," the boys said in unison.

**A/N: I don't know what I'm thinking writing and posting this. I'm so grateful and thankful for all the support I've received from readers. Everyone has been so encouraging. I suddenly felt the need to write some, and I can't promise I'm going to continue. I've always wanted to finish this story, but I have absolutely no time to write, and sometimes I have no inclination. But this chapter was a long time coming (5 years now?) and I felt like if I had it completed, then I should post it. So here it is ladies and gentlemen—I hope you enjoy it. And maybe there will be some more in the near future. Thank you again for your amazing comments!**


End file.
